Dripping
by Tsuki-Dei
Summary: *SasoDei* Lemon. Vampiros. Deidara sabía que algo no andaba bien desde el principio. Pero...¿Quién le hace caso a sus presentimientos, después de todo?


**(A/N)**

**Si, estoy viva aun xD**

Tenía _oh _tantas ganas de escribir un lemon. El primero que hice fue…tonto xD. Así que ahora, lo intenté de nuevo.

Tómenlo como una disculpa por no haber actualizado nada T.T (mayormente mis historias de vampiros).

Está centrado en ("Había una vez…" u.ú) algún lugar lejano de Inglaterra, en algún momento lejano del tiempo.

**(Nota**: Ugh, acabo de ver y no le puse los un's de Deidara, lo siento. Son molestos de escribir. :p)

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no es mío.

**Setting: **UA. Vampiros

**Parejas:** SasoDei.

**Rating: **M (lemon)

**Conteo de Palabras:** 3659

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

_Dripping_

Ojos celestes observaban, incansables, el paisaje que le daba el extraño camino. El camino que lo llevaría a su nuevo hogar. Podía sentirlo en su piel, cómo el frío avanzaba desde lo más profundo de sus huesos, y hacía un camino zig-zageante hacia su espalda, pasando por su espina dorsal, dándole un escalofrío. La temperatura había disminuido, claro, eso pasaba siempre en los inicios de Octubre.

Podía ver las hojas danzando con el viento otoño-invernal, y el cielo gris le daba un ambiente triste al lugar. Aquí, no había sol. No lo había visto, y probablemente, no lo vería en un rato. La temporada de invierno era dura en Inglaterra…

El solo pensar en cómo tendría que doblar su lengua extrañamente para que de su boca salieran los extraños sonidos que se conocían como el idioma inglés, le hacía estremecerse. Mi idioma es mucho más fácil, pensaba con un suspiro, acordándose de su antiguo hogar, en Japón. Tan lejos de Inglaterra…

Su padre lo había mandado ahí para ser aprendiz del gran y legendario artista, Akasuna-san (su padre le había dicho que lo llamara así, no era necesario decirle el primer nombre).

Akasuna-san era el heredero de la gran fortuna de su familia. Anunció que necesitaba un aprendiz, alguien en quien pudiera confiar y, tal vez, dejar su fortuna cuando muriera. Desde el principio sabía que algo no andaba bien. Los herederos se casan, no buscan aprendices.

El carruaje se detuvo y sus ojos celestes se posaron en la _enorme _mansión que tenía frente a sus ojos. Su boca se abrió ligeramente al verla. Tenía esas grandes rejas de hierro que rodeaban la entrada, con una apariencia de "no-me toques" que te hacía querer irte, o tirarle una o dos piedras a ellas. Deidara no hizo ninguna de las dos.

Le agradeció al conductor del carruaje (_"Arigato" _le dijo, y el conductor inglés lo miró de una extraña forma) y bajó su equipaje con un poco de dificultad, mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

"¿Hola?" medio dijo, medio gritó, no estando seguro si alguien escucharía de adentro de la gran mansión. Batalló un poco con su equipaje, pero no tuvo que hacerlo mucho, pues una chica salió a su encuentro.

"Tú debes de ser Deidara" le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, sus cabellos azules enmarcando su pálido rostro. "Mi nombre es Hinata. Por favor, entra. El maestro Sasori lo espera." la chica, Hinata, le abrió la puerta, y con una seña de sus dedos, dos hombres salieron en ayuda de Deidara, cargando su equipaje.

Deidara parpadeó "¿Me está esperando?" el rubio se sonrojó ligeramente. La peliazul parpadeó en regreso. Deidara se sonrojó más. "Gracias por ayudarme" le dijo en inglés. "P-pero, yo puedo llevarlas…" su voz se descarriló al ver como se alejaban hacia adentro de la casa con su equipaje, sin prestarle atención.

"Sígueme, Deidara-san." le dijo Hinata, volteando y caminando hacia la mansión. Deidara suspiró y la siguió sin protestar, sin darse cuenta de los ojos rojizos que lo veían desde el segundo piso.

•--•--•

Al ver la casa por fuera, se quedó con la boca abierta; y ahora que la veía por dentro, juraría que se le iba a caer la quijada. Hinata lo dirigió por la gran escalera (¿eso era de mármol?) hacia el segundo piso, que tenía _demasiadas_ puertas.

La peliazul la dirigió a una de ellas, y abrió la puerta, dejando a los hombres que cargaban el equipaje entrar, y justo detrás de ellos, Deidara. "Aquí te estarás hospedando" dijo la chica, mientras se colocaba junto a la cama de cuatro postes. "En la primera puerta está un baño privado. La puerta continua es de un pequeño estudio que el maestro te ha construido."

"¿Para mí?"

"Si" la chica le respondió, y luego le sonrió. "La cena estará lista en media hora. El maestro espera que su invitado lo acompañe. Al maestro no le gusta que lo hagan esperar."

Deidara asintió y se inclinó levemente "Gracias" le dijo, y le sonrió de regreso. La chica se inclinó en respeto, y salió, los dos otros hombre siguiéndola de cerca. Las puertas se cerraron detrás de ellos y el rubio quedó solo.

Se sentó experimentalmente en la cama y se dejó caer de espaldas ante ella. Las sábanas hundiéndose bajo su peso. Dio un pequeño gemido de comodidad, mientras se acurrucaba sobre la cama. Su habitación era muy hermosa. Las sábanas eran (sin duda) de seda roja. Las cortinas que colgaban de la ventana eran de una elegante combinación de color negro y rojo, detalles exquisitos adornándolos. Un bello candelabro adornaba el techo, los pulidos cristales brillando con la luz que emitía.

Deidara se estiró en la cama (y se sintió como un gran gatito al hacerlo) y se dio la vuelta sobre uno de sus costados, dándole la espalda a la puerta, encarando la pared. Sus ojos celestes se empezaron a cerrar, perdiendo la conciencia por unos minutos.

Y luego gruñó al recordar que tenía que bajar para cenar. Se levantó y suspiró, mientras se arreglaba un poco su camisa y caminando hacia la puerta.

"El maestro dice que tienes que quedarte en tu cuarto hasta la mañana"

Deidara casi se cae de espaldas al ver a Hinata en la puerta. ¡¿Acaso esta chica aparecía de cualquier lado?! Ganó de nuevo su compostura y miró cuestionante a la chica. "Acaso… ¿no quería que fuera a cenar con él?"

"Si, pero sucedió un imprevisto, y el maestro se está ocupando de eso."

"¿Imprevisto? ¿Está todo bien?..."

"No puedes salir de tu cuarto."

"Pe-pero yo…"

"Te traeré la cena aquí. ¿Hay algo en especial que quieras para comer?"

"Su-supongo que cualquier cosa, pe--"

"¡Perfecto!" dijo la chica alegremente, mientras empujaba a Deidara hacia adentro de su habitación. "Debes de estar cansado. Descansa primero, _luego_ cena."

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo, se encontró con la puerta cerrada en su cara. El rubio escuchó un "click" del otro lado, y para su horror, descubrió que había cerrado la puerta con llave.

"¡Oi! ¡Espera! ¿Por qué me encerraste?" Sus manos se convirtieron en puños y golpeó la puerta con ellos. "¡Oi! ¡Onegai! ¡Abre la puerta! ¡Onegai!" Cuando no hubo respuesta, Deidara solo pudo suspirar.

Volteó junto a la puerta, y su vista celeste cayó sobre la cama de cuatro postes, que ahora se veía muy invitante. Se encontró a él mismo caminando hacia ella. "Supongo que puedo descansar un poco… después de todo, _estoy_ cansado."

Deidara bostezó y empezó a quitarse su ropa. Sus ojos se sentían pesados y tenía dificultad para mantenerlos abiertos. Y antes de darse cuenta, se encontró acostado cómodamente bajo las sábanas de seda roja de la cama, vestido sólo en una camiseta negra larga (que no recordaba haberla agarrado antes) que le llegaba un poco más debajo de sus muslos y un par de boxers, negros por igual. Movió las sábanas arriba de su pecho, y olió lavanda.

En unos segundos estaba dormido.

•--•--•

Decir que Deidara estaba sorprendido al despertarse por una mano bajo su camisa era poco. Cuando lo atontamiento del principio se desvaneció, sus ojos volaron abiertos. Se dio cuenta del cálido cuerpo presionándolo a la cama y las fuertes caderas presionadas a las suyas. La mano en su pecho era firme y gentil, y cuando se fue mas al sur… "¡Ah!"

Empujó al pervertido fuera de él, jalando las sábanas hasta su pecho y cubriéndose. Deidara estaba jadeando y un sonrojo escarlata cubriendo sus mejillas. "¿Qué está haciendo aquí?"

La persona que había sida empujada al suelo levantó su cabeza. Deidara se sonrojó aún más.

"Soy el dueño de esta casa. ¿Acaso no lo sabías?" Su voz era grave, y había cierta malicia escondida en ella. Había algo lascivo en la manera que estaba observando a Deidara, también. Sintió cómo ardía su cara.

Se levantó en un fino movimiento. "Mi nombre es Sasori." Dijo y se inclinó con cortesía. Un perfecto caballero Europeo. Deidara notó como estaba vestido en ropa formal.

"Tú debes de ser Deidara"

Caminó hacia la cama y agarró la mano del ojiazul. _Sasori_ besó cada uno de sus nudillos y Deidara solo tragó saliva nerviosamente y se aturdió algo más. "¿Q-qué estás haciendo?" tartamudeó, retrayendo su mano. La vista del pelirrojo viajó a todas partes. No podía negar que lo hacía sentir incómodo. "Me refiero, señor, no quiero ser irrespetuoso pero--"

"¿Pero?" Sasori había vuelto a subirse a la cama. Ahora estaba sobre Deidara, acercando su cara mas cerca y cerca hasta que Deidara solo podía oler vino y lavanda. El aroma lo mareaba. Una mano se cerró en su muñeca. Deidara tragó saliva rápido. "Señor, está sobre mí."

"Vamos, no hay necesidad de tantas formalidades, Deidara."

"Señor--"

"Somos casi de la misma edad."

"Señor--"

"Aunque puedes llamarme Danna, si lo deseas." Algo duro estaba molestándolo entre sus piernas. La cabeza de Deidara topó con el respaldo de la cama y Sasori se acercaba mas a él, su cálido aliento golpeando su cara. Su peso ya tenía a Deidara atrapado entre la cama.

"¿Sabes? He estado muy solo últimamente." Sasori dijo, su voz un susurro. Deidara se movió violentamente intentando zafarse, y eso solo hizo a Sasori darle una media sonrisa y que presionara su cara aún mas cerca.

Deidara se estremeció. "P-puedo imaginarlo, señor, e-es--"

Sasori movió sus caderas hacia el frente, creando fricción entre ellos. Deidara hizo un sonido de sorpresa. "Deidara, recuérdame enviarle algunos regalos a tu padre. Él dijo que eras complaciente de ver, pero falló en mencionar que eras prácticamente un _ángel_." Su media sonrisa permaneció en su cara mientras pasaba su pulgar por la mejilla enrojecida de Deidara. "Creo que tendré problemas en mantener mis manos para mi mismo. Espero que no te moleste." Sasori bajó y pasó su lengua por el cuello del rubio. Su lengua era cálida y húmeda. Los ojos azules de Deidara se agrandaron al sentir un dolor filoso, _dientes_, adentrándose a su piel. Empujó a Sasori fuera de él.

"¡Akasuna-san! ¡No soy una mujer!" Se frotó su cuello con dolor, peleando un escalofrío. ¿Que demonios creía que estaba _haciendo_? Subiéndose arriba de él de esa forma ¡Y tocándolo en _lugares_! ¡Era absurdo! ¡Estaba actuando como si fueran amantes! ¡Era inapropiado! ¡Inaceptable!

En su lugar de origen (y como en todos lados debería de ser, pensó) los hombre cortejaban a las mujeres como caballeros. Les daban flores y regalos, les escribían cartas ¡Y no intentaban manchar su honor! Deidara no creía que _esto_ era apropiado. Él no era una mujer y Sasori estaba actuando menos que un caballero, Y además--

"No estoy buscando una mujer, Deidara." Sasori dijo, y pausó. Se sentó frente al rubio y Deidara no pudo si no notar cómo los ojos de Sasori se posaban justo bajo su oreja derecha. Sintiéndose consiente, Deidara tocó su adolorido cuello.

Sasori continuó, sus ojos moviéndose arriba para posarse en los labios del ojiazul. "Tú serás perfecto. Tú _eres_ perfecto. Aunque, si estás buscando por flores y regalos, podría comprarte esos también."

Ojos celestes se abrieron en sorpresa. "¿Cómo supiste--"

Sasori levantó su mano, deteniendo sus palabras. "Tu padre te envió aquí porque clama que eres un estorbo para la economía familiar, Deidara, completamente incompetente. Te envió aquí por que ya no te necesitaba."

"¡Eso no es verdad!" Deidara protestó, indignado ahora. "Otousan no lo haría, no--" Peleó con la emoción que se estaba formando en su garganta. Había un estrujamiento en su pecho ¡Y aún así se negaba a creer lo que le decía el pelirrojo! Su Otousan no era así. Claro, ya había intentado casar a Deidara pero no era--

"Pero creo que serás de buen uso para mí" Sasori dijo, su voz un suspiro de seda, suave y peligrosa. Se deslizó de nuevo arriba del rubio, movimientos fluidos, la punta de sus cabellos rojizos acariciando la piel de la cara del ojiazul y haciéndolo sentir claustrofóbico.

Un dedo trazó los contornos de los delgados y rosados labios del rubio y la media sonrisa del pelirrojo se profundizó, la lujuria en sus ojos haciéndose aún más prominente. "Tu boca, más especialmente, creo que tengo muchos usos para ella. ¿Qué te parece si tenemos tu linda y pequeña boquita rodeando mi--"

Antes de que Sasori pudiera terminar de acercar las manos de Deidara hacia sus pantalones, el rubio la arrebató. Su mirada se afiló. "Le apreciaría enormemente, _amable señor_, si se quitara de encima mío en este momento."

"¿Y si no quiero?"

"Si no lo hace, se puede arrepentir, señor."

"¿En serio?" Los ojos rojizos de Sasori brillaron en interés. Eran unos lindos ojos. "_Alegre_ ¿Mm? Me agradas, Deidara. _Me gusta tu espíritu_."

Deidara lo miró mal. "Akasuna-san, por favor quítese de encima mío."

"_No._" Sasori se inclinó y dio una embestida experimental. La sorpresa en los ojos celestes del rubio era inconfundible. Sasori estaba excitado y no estaba apenado en esconderlo. Deslizó su mano por la suave cara de Deidara, inclinándola hacia el frente. "Akasuna-san", Deidara comenzó pero Sasori ya había plantado firmemente sus labios en los suyos. Deidara sintió algo espeso y cálido deslizarse entre sus dientes y se alejó, respiración profunda. Su cara estaba completamente roja.

"Onegai, no. _No_." Ni siquiera pudo continuar. Y de repente fue golpeado por la gravedad de la situación. Aquí estaba, bajo el peso del cuerpo de este rico, influenciante heredero Europeo, millas y millas lejos de su casa, y esta noche, bueno, probablemente perdería su honor, también. ¿Qué diría su familia? ¿Qué pensarían?

Sus manos se cerraron en puños.

"Señor," Deidara dijo, temblando ligeramente en miedo y enojo. "Apreciaría que se detuviera en este instante."

"¿Detener qué?"

"Detener, d-detener…" Deidara se estremeció. Había una mano acariciando su cintura.

"No lo niegues, Deida_ra_" Sasori murmuró y deslizó sus manos por debajo de la camisa del rubio. Sus manos eran cálidas y relajantes. Deidara mordió su labio. Pensó en su familia, en su padre…

"No lo niegues." Sasori dijo otra vez. Cuando Deidara abrió sus ojos (¿Y cuándo los había cerrado, después de todo?), la cara de Sasori estaba _tan_ cerca. Olía muy bien. "¿Alguna vez has besado algún chico, Deidara?"

Deidara negó con su cabeza. "A-a mi no me gustan los hombres." Esquivó su mirada, sonrojándose fervientemente, pero Sasori lo agarró de su barbilla. "Mírame cuando te esté hablando, Deidara." El rubio lo miró, y no estaba sorprendido (aunque sí un poco asustado) al ver lujuria en los rojizos ojos de Sasori.

"¿Te gusto, Deidara?" Volvió a rodar sus caderas, creando más fricción y un pequeño sonido al fondo de la garganta de Deidara. El ojiazul volvió a negar con su cabeza. "N-no lo sé."

"Eso es una pena." Sasori dijo aunque su expresión no parecía estar de acuerdo con sus palabras. "Es una pena que no te gusten los hombres, o que no hayas besado a alguno, o que no los dejes tocarte. Una pena." La media sonrisa del pelirrojo hizo otra aparición. "¿Has besado a alguien antes, Deidara?"

Deidara negó con su cabeza de nuevo. Se sentía un poco patético. Sasori solo se veía entretenido. "Te besaré entonces."

"¿Q-qué?"

"Te besaré." Sasori dijo suavemente. Sus narices estaban tocándose. Y si fuera posible, la cara del rubio se tornó aún más roja. "Ahora, presionaré mis labios a los tuyos y deslizaré mi lengua entre tu boca."

Sasori no esperó a que Deidara le respondiera, y no es como si pudiera, después de todo. Sasori ya había presionado sus labios a los suyos, cálidos y perfilados y Deidara sintió algo partiendo sus dientes separados. Sasori apretó el muslo del rubio, y éste se quejó, el sonido amortiguado por la lengua del pelirrojo invitando a la suya a jugar. Deidara se estremeció. La sensación era infamiliar. Cuando Sasori se separó, Deidara solo pudo parpadear.

La mano del pelirrojo se deslizó a la camisa del rubio, desabrochando los botones. "Ahora, ¿Algunas vez has tenido sexo?"

Los ojos del rubio se agrandaron. "_¿Disculpa?_"

"Eso pensé." Sasori empezó, terminando de desabrochar los botones a ciegas. "Lo haré bien por ti, te lo prometo. Disfrutarás nuestra primera vez juntos." ¡Y Sasori era lo suficientemente sin vergüenza para guiñarle el ojo!

Sasori empezó a quitarle su ropa y Deidara se sintió muy apenado cuando su ropa interior fue bajada hasta sus tobillos. Se sentía expuesto, y los hambrientos ojos de Sasori no ayudaban a la situación por ningún motivo.

"Mi padre me desheredará." Deidara suspiró en rendición. No podía evitarlo. Había un innegable dolor entre sus piernas y estaba recostado con Sasori (¡Otro hombre! ¿Qué diría su padre?) Pero los ojos del pelirrojo se veían simpáticos por primera vez y, con la mano sosteniendo la estrecha cintura del rubio, se inclinó y unió sus bocas. El beso era suave, relajante y Sasori masajeaba su lengua con la del rubio.

El pelirrojo se separó. Deidara podía jurar que su cara se comparaba al cabello de Sasori en esos momentos. "Tu padre nunca sabrá. Será nuestro secreto. ¿Está bien, Deidara?"

A pesar de su precipitación, Deidara asintió y alcanzó a decir un débil -- "Bien". Esto se veía como una buena idea, después de todo. Sasori sabía bien y su cuerpo era cálido y se amoldaba perfectamente al de Deidara. Tal vez si su Otousan no se enteraba de esto, todo estaría bien.

Sasori le sonrió y le dijo que se acostara completamente. Las sábanas eran tan suaves bajo sus dedos. Los ojos celestes del rubio se agrandaron al ver cómo la cara de sasori desaparecía entre sus piernas.

"_Sasori_"

Era algo que nunca había sentido. Sasori besó la cabeza antes de darle una lánguida lamida. Las manos del rubio se aferraron a las sábanas rojas bajo él. Sasori estaba…ah, ni siquiera sabía una buena palabra para describir lo que estaba _haciéndole _a cierta parte de su anatomía. Kami-sama. Separó sus piernas más e incluso pasó sus dedos por la cabeza del pelirrojo, mientras Sasori acariciaba su hombría con su boca.

Cuando Sasori se separó de él, fue para besar a Deidara otra vez. Sabía extraño y Sasori empujó sus caderas juntas; suave, lento y firme. Su mano remplazando su boca mientras masturbaba a Deidara y lo hacía soltar los más sorprendentes sonidos. "Por kami." La erección de Sasori se enterraba en su muslo y Deidara, por alguna extraña razón, se sentía emocionado. El miembro de Sasori se sentía bien contra su pierna, caliente y duro; y cuando el pelirrojo rodó sus caderas juntas, los ojos del rubio se agrandaron algo más.

"Quiero estar dentro de ti" Sasori murmuró y estaba embistiendo contra Deidara, torpe y desesperado ahora. Deidara sintió dientes mordiendo suavemente su cuello, un breve filo presionado sobre él. Sasori le dijo que se recostara sobre su estómago. "Se sentirá mejor." le había explicado. El pelirrojo lo acomodó hacia delante, en sus cuatro (como un perro, pensó con ironía y pena el rubio), hasta que su cara estaba enterrada entre las mullidas almohadas.

Los dedos de Sasori entraron en él y Deidara se quejó suavemente. La intromisión era un poco incómoda.

_Un dedo, dos, tres._ Tijeras, tijeras. La mano libre de Sasori alcanzó la erección del rubio y la apretó. "Shh", Sasori murmuró en su oído. Lamió la suave piel del cuello de Deidara y el ojiazul gimió. El dolor empezaba a construirse entre sus piernas. Se sentía tan bien.

Los dedos lo dejaron y sin ninguna advertencia, entró su miembro por todo el camino. Los ojos de Deidara se abrieron en dolor.

Dolía. Oh, por kami-sama, _dolía_. Sasori estaba grande y duro, y los ojos del rubio se empezaban a humedecer. Sentía como si lo fueran a partir en dos. Kami-sama. No iba a llorar no iba a llorar no iba a llorar no iba a llorar-- "No llores, Deidara. Se sentirá mejor pronto. Estarás bien"

Deidara asintió, su sonrojo profundizándose mientras se entretenía mordiendo sus labios con los dientes. Sintió las caderas de Sasori salirse un poco y luego empujar. Deidara se quejó. Sasori le dio un poco mas de tiempo para que se ajustara antes de hacerlo de nuevo, tres veces. En la cuarta embestida, Deidara sintió su miembro pulsar. Sasori lo embistió de nuevo.

"¿Te gustó eso?"

Deidara asintió. La mano de Sasori se trasladó entre sus piernas y le dio a su hombría un suave apretón. "Eres hermoso." Sasori gruñó mientras se movía dentro de él, rápido y profundo, enterrándose completamente para luego salir a la mitad, y repetir el delicioso proceso una y otra vez. La piel del rubio estaba cubierta por una suave capa de sudor que le daba un brillo extra a su sonrojo.

Deidara estaba gimiendo por más y más, sus ojos cerrados mientras Sasori iba más profundo. Sentía como si su piel estuviera en llamas. Un calor empezaba a construirse dentro de su estómago. Sasori embistiéndolo con vicio y pasión. Pronto, Deidara se vino, dejando salir su cálida semilla en la palma del pelirrojo. Sasori dio unas cuantas embestidas débiles más, y se vino también.

Luego, se recostaron jadeando junto al otro, el brazo del ojiazul se elevó a cubrir su sonrojada cara. Sasori le dio una media sonrisa. "¿Lo disfrutaste, Deidara?"

El rubio dijo algo incomprensible. Sasori solo rió un poco y quitó el brazo que cubría la cara del rubio. Se bajó a besarlo profundamente, dedos moviéndose hacia abajo y acariciando sus lados. La cara del rubio, que apenas empezaba a normalizarse de color, volvió a oscurecerse en rojo. Se separaron y luego sintió un par de dientes enterrándose en su cuello, filosos pero _oh_ el dolor era extrañamente adictivo. Sasori se separó de nuevo y le empezó a murmurar en su oído, suave y profundo, "No lo niegues, Deidara. No lo niegues." Y Deidara por una vez, no lo hizo.

Se durmió fácilmente a la mano de Sasori acariciando sus lados y sus dientes en su cuello. Y luego, Deidara despertaría como una nueva persona.

Renacería.

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**(A/N)**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

Desaparezco por un siglo, y regreso con esta cosa? Perdonenme u.u

Ah…Sasori psicópata, Sasori pervertido… ¡¿Qué sigue?! Como sea. Mis disculpas por no actualizar nada T.T Me siento culpable, espero que me disculpen.

**Review!! Selene-chan del Doom necesita reviews!! (Y una galleta, pero eso es otra cosa**** :p).**


End file.
